


A Loud and Sloppy Interspecies Makeout

by FH14



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fic, Troll Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FH14/pseuds/FH14
Summary: Karkat and Dave hook up for the first time during their meteor trip, but Dave won't stop talking the entire time.





	A Loud and Sloppy Interspecies Makeout

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write for Homestuck ever again, but the release of Homestuck^2 last week reignited some latent feelings and I ended up hammering this out in the span of an hour. Also, while I did my best, it's been a hot minute since I've been fully immersed in the series so if the characterization seems a bit off that's why. I do love these two idiots though so I'm glad I got around to writing something for them where I don't project onto Dave at all nope not one bit.
> 
> This fic is a fill for the [Spooktober Challenge](https://spooktoberchallenge.dreamwidth.org/732.html) prompt "Tentacle" (haha), though it doesn't incorporate Halloween or direct themes of the season.

"Yeah more tongue."

Karkat reflexively thrust his arms upward, pushing up against the dead weight on his chest. Their embrace broken, he scowled up at the face of the other boy, who was staring back down at him in confusion.

Well, he was pretty certain it was confusion. Dave refused to take off his damn sunglasses, which sometimes made it difficult to tell.

"I said I wanted more of that tongue wagging in my mouth dude," Dave said, staring down at him with a straight face.

Karkat bit back the surly reply before it could crawl past his lips. Instead he swallowed, and began to push up harder. "This… was a mistake."

"I'm just trying to communicate," Dave said, staying firmly planted above him. "You know, with consent and all that? I'm, like, trying to grow as a person and shit, you know? And being with you has really helped with that. I don't just mean in the boner way. I mean in the brain way."

"Oh my god," Karkat groaned, still trying to push up. This effect made it seem more like he was groping Dave's chest, which only infuriated him more because the prospect did hold some sliver of appeal.

Hell, he wouldn't have agreed to do this Earth culture makeout session if he wasn't attracted to Dave.

"I mean, do you wanna try kissing again? If you wanna just feel each other up that's cool too."

"I- fuck you," Karkat stammered, ended his assault on Dave's chest and drawing his hands back.

Dave remained suspended above him for another moment before lowering himself back down on top of Karkat. Dave's weight pressing down on him was a pleasant sensation, and might have been the closest he'd ever been to another being,

"Well…" Dave frowned, staying silent for another moment, before his face suddenly brightened. "You know what, I'm an open minded dude. You can put stuff in my butt if you want to."

"That's not what I meant you asshole!"

"You only wanted me for my supple butt hole this whole time," Dave said in mock sadness, brushing away an imaginary tear from under his glasses. "It's okay, I'm used to it. But how will we do this? You don't have a dick, right? Or do you?"

Karkat get his face grow flush and simply stared up at Dave in shocked silence.

"Is it tentacles? Rose seems to think trolls have tentacles down there. Oh that'd be kind of hot actually. Like something out of Bro's manga. How big is it?"

Dave pulled himself up again, running his hand down Karkat's chest. He fished his hand up Karkat's sweatshirt and slowly began sliding it up…

"Stop," Karkat said in the clearest voice he could manage.

To his credit, Dave did stop, but he left his hand where it was resting on Katkat's bare chest, the sweatshirt hiked halfway up.

"Ah, sorry, I'm just kind of nervous, you know?" He said, and for the first time Karkat noticed the scarlet splotches on Dave's face.

_Wow, I can see his blood._

"Well, just relax," Karkat said, tearing his gaze away from Dave's face. "I'm an expert on romance, remember? Just follow my lead."

"But I thought-" Dave began.

Karkat looked back up just in time to see Dave looking away himself. "What?"

Dave hesitated for a moment, before sucking in a sharp breath. "I thought trolls didn't have sex. That you all just came in a bucket and stuff."

"Okay, get off of me."

Dave did this time, and he lacked any of the bravado he'd had moments before. If anything, he looked like he could faint at any moment.

"Holy fuck relax," Karkat said, sitting up and pulling his sweatshirt back down over his chest. "I'm not mad, okay? I'm annoyed, but I'm always fucking annoyed."

"No, I'm sorry. It's just- That was my first kiss," Dave said. His face was turned away from Karkat, but he could still see the splotches creeping onto the back of the blond's neck.

"Oh," was all Karkat could manage to say. He'd always assumed someone like Dave would've done that when he was back on earth, or at least with Terezi during their brief tet-a-tet.

After a few awkward moments of silence, he managed to find his words again, "Why me?"

Dave turned back toward him, the surprise abundantly clear this time. "What do you mean?"

"Is it just because I'm the only real option here?" Karkat shifted on the couch nervously, knowing he could be completely nuking any chance of filling a quadrant with anyone for years. "Like, the others are all paired up and Gamzee's locked in that chest. I guess there's the mayor-"

"The mayor is a pure, innocent soul," Dave cut in. "Please don't include him in your adolescent fantasies."

Karkat waved his hand dismissively. "Just answer the damn question."

"No, of course not," Dave said, sounding almost angry. "I want to kiss you because I like you. It's just a lot because, I mean, you're a… a…"

"Troll?" Karkat finished.

Dave shook his head, almost choking out the words. "A guy."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few minutes after that. Karkat couldn't quite grasp why that was the specific hangup Dave had with this situation, but it was clearly distressing him.

Slowly, Karkat reached over and took Dave's hand in his. "All this Earth courtship stuff is really fucking confusing, so I'm not sure what to say to make you feel better about this. But if it means anything, I want to try it with you because I like you too."

"You're not just horny?"

"Dave."

"Sorry," Dave said, squeezing his hand. He used his free hand to take off his glasses and wipe his face, before turning back toward him his eyes so strikingly clear and bright that Karkat felt his pulse race. "Can we try that again?"

Karkat silently leaned forward. They stared at each other for a moment, faces only an inch apart.

_Fucking damn it, he's hot_, Karkat thought to himself. As if he heard that thought, Dave broke out in that familiar grin, and pulled Karkat into another kiss.

The first kiss had been desperate and frantic, and looking back it was clear neither of them had known what they were doing. This one was slower, more deliberate. Karkat unlaced his fingers from Dave's and wrapped his arms around the other boy's body, pulling them closer. In the same moment, he felt Dave's lips part, and he felt his own coaxed open as the human's tongue penetrated his mouth.

The sensation was like nothing he'd ever felt before, more intimate and more charged that any Rom-Com he'd ever watched had ever conveyed.

He wasn't sure how long they sat there, intoxicated by their own embrace, but when they parted, Karkat found himself desperately gulping down air. Dave was also breathless, his face even more flush and bearing an unmistakable hunger.

"We... should do that again," Karkat gasped, a nervous laugh managing to escape his mouth. "Maybe... try some of that other stuff you mentioned too?"

"Yeah," Dave said, that cocky grin plastered on his face once again.

Karkat paid it back in kind, before snaking his hands up Dave's shirt the same way the other boy had done before. Dave let out a low groan, running his hands down Karkat's back, mirroring the motion.

"Fuck dude," Dave said, "I can't wait to feel your huge bulge wiggling around in my guts."

"Dave, shut the fuck up."

"Oh come on," He said, raising his arms and allowing Karkat to pull his shirt off over his head. "You know you love it."

The worst… no. The best part about all of this was that he did.


End file.
